milleniumwowfandomcom-20200214-history
Naethorali
Description This class is more like a race of a new breed of demon. They are made of pure shadow energy and netherflame. They can control shadows to bend it to their will and that is their main power along with flames.They can fly with wings of nether. They are able to walk outside of the shadows but it can harm them and they will eventually fade back to the twisting nether. They are nearly invulnerable to physical damage but magics can harm them like in a ethreal form. They are somewhat able to feed upon the darkness within a persons soul and heart to grow their energies and power. The Creation The Demonic worshipers of Sargeras and the Burning legion were constantly using nether magics and a few of them used it way too much. They used it to the point they would pass out as for they are corrupted and mad with power. Their physical forms would become twisted and dark and shadowy. They continued using the magics for their own will and the magic took control of their bodies and slowly transformed it into a shadowy demon. The demons controlled the minds of other warlocks to transform them into using the daemonic nether magi's as well and they would aswell slowly turn into this new twisting being. Soon nether magic users learned a consequence of using their magics too much they would turn into a shadowy form that they had no control of. Powers This new breed of Demon that was created form the over use of nether magics is basically a master in that type of magi. Though it is very powerful it is very weak in other ways such as the fact that light even a little bit could fataly wound the demon into falling back into the twisting nether. Though they have this weakness they can somewhat counter it barley with the fact that they can change their form into another body for example the demon would be able to transfer his nether energies or his actual physical form to go into the mind and soul of a enemy to control this. But this power can only be used very few times for it makes the physical form of the demon once released form the other body to lose a power level and then can be more easily killed form there and this power can only be used upon the enemy or friend ONLY if they either let him are seconds from dieing or are extremly low willed and are in a super depression like state. Also to make this not OP i heard of a idea from somebody and he stated this was a rule but i could not find it but ONLY the character that is going to be controlling ex:body mind spirit can say yes you can mind control or no you cant Combat This Demon seems to be very melee combat oriented for the fact that it can only be seriously harmed through magics. THe demon is able to compress the materials it is made of to put it into a physical form but if the demon were to do this that part of which is physical can be harmed by physical damage and it is very damaging when it recieves physical damage it loses alot of energy and power that allow its to live and survive. The Demon is aswell quite knowing in demonic magics but cannot summon demons or do major harm if the enemy is holy in power almost all attacks from this demon is uneffective to the power of about a mere pinch of the cheek it can hurt but you'll live. The demon can use his shadow magics agains other shadow users and basically overload their systems with too much magic that they cannot handle This cannot kill them but it can put them in check only if the player agrees that it would. Summoning The summoning of this Demon is not much but it does require a human sacrifice(player or imaginitively). Once summoned they will have to feed upon their masters magics in order to stay faithful to them. Once the warlocks magics are done so is the demon and it will fade back to whence it came. Though while the demon is feeding upon the magics of the warlock or summoner the demon must be completly faithful and loyal to the master since the demon at the moment cannot think for itself very well due to it needs to consume energies to stay alive and powerful in a normal enviorment. Ways of Defeat Ways of Defeating this Demon can be easy or tricky. For magic users you will have to keep the Demon at a distance from you and not alow him to fee upon your magical energies like a felhound would. You will have to make it expend its energies before you do mostly taunting it and tricking it. If you know cleaning spells such like a spell that could dispel magics then it could easily banish the demon back to the Twisting nether. For Holy users killing this demon is as simply as holy light the only problem is do not let it flee. For melee or physical combat you must make it create a physical form of a part of its body for example if it is attacking you with its claws the claws and arms are a physical part of the body and you must chop them or harm them with anything and everything if you are to land a chop or a hit on a physical part of its body it will almost always be wounded badly and fade away back to the twisting nether. Afterlife The demon of the nether can ressurect only once and its power level would be set back to one. The next time it dies it would have its soul be freed and it would wander into another warlock trying to convince it to become what the previous torchered soul became after the use of nether magic. The soul cant fully control the body persay but it will be able to take over full control for limited times and also it can convincethe thoughts and such. meaning that it can convince the possesed warlock to overuse nether so the soul can become even more powerful and merdge with the soul of that warlock into a even more powerful being but if toomany souls merdge the demon will become too powerful to control its self and it would basically rip its self apart.